


rollerskating times

by giann_a (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Fluff, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, Rollerskating, maybe a bit of angst but yeah u just need to have some you know, nines shall protecc connor but he also softie for connor, rated t for trifflin android bigots, roller palace, they are in pa! (for vacation) uwu, this is kinda based on my time at roller palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/giann_a
Summary: basically a long fic with connor and nines rollerskating and making this the most fluffiest fic i ever made :)
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	rollerskating times

Walking into the entrance of Roller Palace, Connor felt a sense of excitement coursing through him when he heard the up-beat music coming from the skating rink. 

He wondered if Nines felt the same way right now.

“Okay, I don’t even need to do anything but just by looking at your face I can tell your really excited..” Nines giggled.

Connor looked up at Nines face and said in a silly tone, “Maybe I am Nines, maybe I am...”

Nines smirked at Connor and held his hand to walk him to the checkout for tickets.

After getting their tickets they walked in the skating rink and both Nines and Connor stopped and looked at the astonishing view in front of them.

The skating rink was glowing all neon colored lights with 2010’s songs playing in the background. Man they _really_ liked being nostalgic.

And looking to their left there was the roller-skate rentals and behind there there was a huge _arcade!_ Now that made Connor want to do everything there, then and now.

”C’mon Nines, let’s get our roller skates already!” Connor pulled Nines’ hand towards the roller-skate rentals.

”Someone’s excited... And I am too so what am I even talking about!” Nines exclaimed.

* * *

After Nines and Connor got their roller-skates, they walked to the nearest seats and put them on with ease. 

Nines was the first one to get up and try the skates and Nines found it easy and was really excited to get on the rink.

And when Connor got up....it was a whole different story. When Connor stood up, he was fine until he tried to skate and immediately fell down to the floor with a soft _‘thump’._ One second the RK800 was silent, the other he was laughing.

”Are you okay, C-Connor?” Nines whispered trying to refrain his laughter but he laughed anyway while helping Connor up.

”Yeah, I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.” Connor murmured.

Nines replied in a teasing tone, ”Hm... is that so? Well let’s see.” 

“Okay.” Connor said with a smirk.

And Nines thought that Connor was okay then because he skated to the rink just fine but when he got on the rink he almost slipped but landed on the wall next to him.

”You need a little help there?” Nines cocked his eyebrow at his boyfriend and held his hand out. After a couple seconds of hesitation and looking at Nines hand, Connor took it and they started skating smoothly.

* * *

_*still skating*_

”Nines, I honestly don’t know why you can skate but I can’t. Like we’re both androids, I don’t get it!” Connor huffed.

”I don’t know either, but I find it kinda cute.” Nines whispered barely audible compared to the music blasting in the building.

”I swear you’ll be the death of me..” Connor said while turning to look at Nines. “Awhhh, your blushing, I knew it!” Connor said then giving Nines a chaste kiss on the cheek.

”Okay, okay, want to go to the arcade?” Nines questioned with a smirk.

“Yeah!” Connor replied.

Connor and Nines were just about to leave the rink to go to the arcade until some random person came in front of them blocking the exit.

”Where the fuck are you tin-cans going? _”_ Oh. They saw their LEDs _. Ugh._

Connor took a deep breath and said, “None of your business, sir.”

The man murmured something unintelligible and randomly started ranting, “You know you fuckers took our jobs. You plastics shouldn’t even exist! You aren’t alive!”

Okay now Nines was starting to get pissed. “Leave him alone.” Nines retorted, “It will make it easier for the both of us.”

”You can’t tell me what to do, you plastic prick.” the man hissed as he turned to see Nines’ cold stare looking directly at him.

“Oh really?” Nines rolled his eyes.

”You really should-“ And that’s all Connor got to say before he saw the mans fist going directly for his face.

Before he was going to dodge the blow, Nines hand caught the mans fist & said in a monotonous voice, “Go back to your people, and as I said before it will make it very easier for us both, asshole,” and let go of the man. 

And surprisingly nobody saw it.

Nines gave the man one last glare at him before he ran away. Connor looked at Nines in awe and kissed him on the lips and Nines kissed back happily.

After a little, Connor asked, “Are we still going to the arcade, Nines?”

“Hell yes we are,” Nines grinned. “Let’s go!”

* * *

“What should we start with though...” Nines whispered to himself. He looked around and saw basketball hoops which caught his attention. He wondered if Connor wanted to do it too.

”Hey Connor?”

”Yeah?”

”Wanna do basketball first?” Nines asked pointing to the hoops beside them.

”Hmmm.. Yeah. Just after that lets do the motorcycle ones, those I know I’m good at!” Connor laughed.

”Okayy!” Nines giggled.

* * *

“This is a lot more interesting to play basketball then rather see it on TV.” Connor said while shooting a basketball.

”True!” Nines replied as he finished his timer for the game. “Now let’s see how many tickets I got- _You have won 58 tickets! Good Job!_

“Well then, good job to me.” Nines grinned while picking up his tickets.

As Connor was going to congratulate Nines, a beeping noise coming from his basket told him that his time was up.

”Let’s see how many tickets I got..!” _You have won 56_ _tickets! Good Job!_

“You did better than I thought, Deviant.” Nines teased as he booped Connor’s nose.

Connor raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Coming from my boyfriend, hmmm...”

”Well, let’s play the motorcycles now!!” the RK800 randomly squealed like a little kid, “I bet you can’t beat me.”

”Let’s make it a challenge, then.” Nines retorted.

When they got onto the motorcycles, Connor put their quarters into the machine so they could play and both of the RK’s got on the motorcycles.

But when they got to selection for motorcycles and saw women half-naked on both sides of the screen, they both felt uncomfortable but laughed it off remembering this stuff was from the 2010’s.

When they got to the starting line, Connor remarked, “I played this game with Hank once and it was easy winning. I think I may beat you, Nines.”

”Hm. Maybe. But we’ll see!” Nines laughed.

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

As they both started moving, Nines took lead but Connor didn’t give up. “You know, Nines.... I have a trick in store...” And that’s when Connor used all of his Nitros at the same time and got _VERY_ ahead of Nines.

Oh damn.

(yes this is a nitro motorcycle game fite me)

”Shit.” He heard Nines whisper as he used all of his Nitros but still hadn’t caught up to the older android in the lead.

”It’s okay, Nines. You still have a chance.” Connor murmured as he leaned to the left to turn his motorcycle.

”I can see you near the finish line, I’m right behind you!” Nines said louder than he meant to say. But as what his boyfriend said before, Connor won.

”Aww.. But good job, Connor.” Nines sighed.

”Thank you, and don’t underestimate me like that again Nines!” Connor pointed a finger to his boyfriend with a smirk.

”Okay.” Nines pouted.

“But I mean....do you want to do The Walking Dead though?” Nines said pointing behind him.

“Yeah! Hank said he had a liking for the game a while ago but I never got to see him play it.” Connor remembered. 

“Well then this may be an interesting thing to tell Hank about.” Nines smiled.

* * *

After playing a rather... _interesting_ game of The Walking Dead, Connor and Nines decided to take a break from the arcade and get the new thirium-based slushies that came out not too long ago.

Skating to the other side of the building was a bit hard for Connor but he got it eventually. With Nines help. Heh.

Walking in the food court, Nines and Connor got weird looks but they didn’t mind. It wasn’t anything new.

When they got up to the counter Nines was about to order the slushies when Connor said, “I’m going to go find us a table.” 

“Okay.” Nines nodded.

Surprisingly there was an empty table only a couple feet away from him. He went to go sit at the table and played with his coin that he had in his back pocket until Nines came back with their slushies.

Just as they were about to drink their slushies Connor heard an all too familiar voice come from the back of the room and felt his stress levels rise drastically. Nines seemed to notice too. 

Fuck.

”Connor? Are you alright? Your stress levels..” Nines asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“Markus.” Connor said hastily before putting his hand on top of Nines and interfacing with him. 

_Connor: <memoryfile.0839> *Amanda and Connor during the victory speech scene*_

_Connor: I almost killed him._

_Nines: It’s not your fault. It was Cyberlifes, and they are gone now. I promise._

_Connor: Thank you. I love you so much._

_Nines: I love you too._

And that’s all they said before Connor broke the interface looking up to see Markus and Simon coming their way.

”Hey guys! I didn’t know you two would be in PA!” Markus cheered.

”Hi Simon & Markus! Surprising to see you two here.” Connor exclaimed.

”Oh hey guys.” Nines said.

”So what are you two doing out here?” Simon randomly asked.

“Vacation.” Nines replied, “How about you?”

”Basically the same thing we just needed a break from politics and stuff. North and Josh are also here, do you want to see them?” questioned Markus.

”No thank you, we were just having a lot of fun and we are getting kind of tired. But thanks for the offer! Maybe sometime this week if possible?” Connor merrily asked the two.

”Yeah, what about Thursday? We’ll have time then.” Simon inquired.

“Okay sounds like a plan!” Connor replied. “Bye guys!” 

“Bye!!”

After seeing Markus and Simon leave the food court, Connor looked at Nines and shrugged, “I guess there was nothing to be afraid about after all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the hell we gon do now

**Author's Note:**

> what am i gon do now


End file.
